


Ossos do Ofício

by Satine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Attempt at Humor, Clumsy Park Chanyeol, Demons, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Religious Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine/pseuds/Satine
Summary: Baekhyun é um anjo da guarda e Kyungsoo é um demônio do azar que são designados para o mesmo humano durante o Halloween. Mas nem tudo acaba em rivalidade.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ossos do Ofício

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de Halloween em fevereiro porque carnaval tem fantasia, Dia das Bruxas tem fantasia... Faz todo sentido, né?  
> Mentira, só me lembrei de passar essa história para cá agora. Me inspirei bastante em Good Omens e adorei brincar com umas ideias de religião, então melhor ter cautela se esse for um tema delicado para você.
> 
> [Disponível também no Spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/ossos-do-oficio-20901893)
> 
> Vamos amigar? [@satine_harmony](https://twitter.com/satine_harmony) no Twitter

31 de outubro. Dia das Bruxas. A época do ano em que a divisa entre os planos sobrenatural e terreno desaparecia, permitindo que criaturas celestiais e infernais habitassem a Terra por 24 horas. Em um dia comum, Baekhyun só precisava assistir a seu humano lá de cima, e se preocupar em impedir que o estabanado sofresse alguns tropeços graves. A Morte lhe informara que seu cliente morreria apenas aos 92 anos, mas a impressão que ele tinha era que Chanyeol estava empenhado em diminuir sua expectativa de vida batendo a cabeça em tetos e dirigindo perigosamente.

Aquele bebezão de 185 cm de altura por si só dava um baita trabalho para Baekhyun, no Halloween então… Sua previsão se provou correta, porque bastou se materializar no quarto de Chanyeol para se deparar com a primeira complicação do dia.

— Para que acordar? Aperta o botão de soneca… Mais cinco minutinhos não é nada. E mais, e mais… — Uma voz macia sussurrava confortos manipuladores ao pé do ouvido de Chanyeol. O humano sonolento se virava na cama, ainda de olhos fechados e sem entender que o som distante que o acordava era, na verdade, seu despertador. Um braço desajeitado pendeu para fora do colchão, tateando o piso para encontrar o celular estridente e desativar o barulho.

Chanyeol estava prestes a ativar o modo soneca quando Baekhyun interveio, fazendo gestos expansivos e chiando um “xô xô” como se estivesse afugentando um pombo. Os incentivos murmurados foram interrompidos, e o invasor parou de se curvar sobre Chanyeol, ficando de pé próximo à cama do humano para encontrar quem atrapalhou seu trabalho.

Baekhyun cruzou os braços, com uma expressão zangada no rosto, e encarou a ameaça da cabeça aos pés. Suas roupas eram completamente pretas; paletó, blusa social, gravata e calças do mesmo tom escuro que complementava tentadoramente a pele bronzeada de quem passava tempo demais suando em um lugar com temperatura média de 40ºC — mais _especificamente_ , no Inferno. Se houvesse ainda alguma dúvida de que diante de Baekhyun estava um demônio, o par de sapatos de couro Hugo Boss exterminava qualquer suspeita — o estilista adorava produzir uniformes para os funcionários de Satã. (Era _óbvio_ que todos os nazistas estavam no Inferno.)

Pela magia usada em Chanyeol, Baekhyun sabia que este se tratava de um mero demônio da preguiça. O humano tinha configurado o despertador mais cedo que o normal para adiantar o trabalho e ir à festa de Halloween da firma sem preocupações à noite. Chanyeol tinha grandes expectativas para a comemoração — por razões desconhecidas para seu anjo da guarda —, e começar a rotina perdendo a hora seria o suficiente para deixá-lo de mau humor pelo resto do dia. E tudo o que os demônios desejavam era cultivar caos e energia negativa.

Alheio à presença dos seres sobrenaturais, Chanyeol agora fitava a tela do celular com olhos entreabertos para conferir as mensagens que recebera durante a noite. A claridade do display queimava-lhe as retinas no quarto escuro, mas ele estava desperto e já irradiava um clima otimista pelo prospecto da festa à fantasia de hoje. O demônio da preguiça pareceu sentir a mudança de ânimo de Chanyeol, fazendo uma careta:

— Você é o protetor dele? — perguntou. Todos sabiam que não valia a pena perder tempo atormentando um humano quando ele estava na companhia de seu anjo da guarda. — Me chamo Yixing. — A surpreendente educação do demônio se perdeu em um longo bocejo, que o deixou tapando a boca com uma mão envolta em luvas negras.

Chanyeol levantou da cama entre o demônio e o anjo, abrindo as cortinas do quarto e, depois, seguindo para o banheiro.

— Eu sou o cuidador, sim. — Baekhyun assentiu, e foi perceptível a forma como os ombros de Yixing arriaram de desinteresse. — Olha, eu recomendo checar o apartamento 405… Tem um adolescente no ensino médio lá, sabe como o vestibular derruba qualquer um. — sugeriu. Não foi Deus que disse para fazer o bem sem olhar a quem? O próximo anjo da guarda que lutasse para se livrar de Yixing.

O demônio crispou os lábios, avaliando o conselho de Baekhyun. Bom, não custava nada tentar.

— Valeu pela dica. — Abriu um sorriso antes de virar fumaça, e Baekhyun teve de se abanar um pouco após ser alvo de tal visão tão bela. Criticava muito Satã, seus empregados e o Inferno em geral, mas ninguém era imune aos charmes dos demônios. Antes que o anjo caísse na tentação da luxúria, um xingamento o libertou de seus pensamentos questionáveis.

O palavrão foi abafado pelo som da ducha, e Baekhyun atravessou apenas a cabeça pela porta do banheiro para conferir se Chanyeol ainda estava vivo. O humano tinha escorregado em um sabonete ao entrar no chuveiro, e já estava se levantando para lavar o cabelo. Não havia sinal de ossos quebrados nem de sangue, então Baekhyun julgou que estava tudo dentro da normalidade desastrada de Chanyeol.

O anjo estava de bruços na cama por causa do gigante par de asas que carregava nas costas, quando Chanyeol saiu do banheiro com uma toalha amarrada na cintura. Abriu o armário, buscando roupas para o trabalho, quando um “ai, meu Deus” reverberou pela janela escancarada do quarto. Chanyeol desceu até o chão, desesperado para pegar a toalha que caíra da parte inferior do corpo. A vizinha do prédio em frente fechara as cortinas do próprio apartamento de vergonha por vislumbrá-lo nu. Mas gente? Chanyeol era desengonçado, porém hoje seus acidentes estavam batendo os recordes dos recordes. Baekhyun franziu o cenho.

Chanyeol dirigia seu jipe gigante rumo ao estúdio de música, anjo da guarda no banco do carona, quando a ficha caiu para Baekhyun. Um motorista descuidado cortou Chanyeol na hora de trocar de faixa, forçando o humano a frear sua Mercedes repentinamente enquanto xingava baixinho para si mesmo. Um estalo de dedos do anjo impediu que o carro atrás deles entrasse com tudo na traseira do jipe e o acidente tomasse proporções preocupantes.

Chanyeol estalou a língua enquanto dava partida no carro, resmungando algo sobre ter de verificar a situação do para-choque quando chegasse ao trabalho. Baekhyun sabia que o carro estava intacto — bom, o metal tinha ganhado um amassado discreto próximo à logo de estrela da Mercedes, mas ele já cuidara disso para que o humano não ficasse ainda mais chateado.

Aquele poderia ter sido só mais um acidente desafortunado para a _longa_ lista de desventuras de Chanyeol, mas algo no retrovisor chamou a atenção de Baekhyun enquanto o carro acelerava para o estúdio. Um vulto completamente preto estava em pé na avenida, exatamente no mesmo local onde segundos atrás a Mercedes freara para evitar o desastre. Olhos compenetrados no espelho, Baekhyun viu uma moto atravessar a aparição sobrenatural como se fosse apenas uma névoa. Trincou os dentes. Será que Satã tinha designado um demônio especialmente para Chanyeol nesse Halloween? Que falta de sorte. Isso complicaria o seu trabalho, e _muito_.

Parte do seu espírito impulsivo cogitou se materializar ao lado do demônio para questionar suas motivações, contudo, seria besteira deixar Chanyeol vulnerável apenas para bater boca. E Baekhyun sequer sabia se seu rival estava trabalhando sozinho ou se tinha um parceiro. Para seres que pregavam tanto o individualismo, demônios trabalhavam com frequência em grupo.

No elevador a caminho do estúdio de música de Chanyeol, as luzes se enfraqueceram e ficaram opacas por um instante. Ao notar que a caixa metálica entrou em pane e estava estática, o humano praguejou um palavrão que foi esquecido assim que o elevador voltou a entrar em movimento. O que ele não sabia, claro, é que o problema fora resolvido pelo seu anjo da guarda, invisível ao lado.

Verdade fosse dita, Baekhyun não se sentia muito _angélico_ no momento. Estava impaciente e frustrado com as artimanhas pregadas por um demônio claramente novato. As criaturas infernais não costumavam atentar contra a vida de humanos porque, se eles morressem, não emanariam mais energia negativa. Não era muito inteligente matar sua fonte de sustento quando se podia, em vez disso, perturbá-la estrategicamente o suficiente para que sofresse sem correr riscos de vida. Não bastava ter um demônio na cola de Chanyeol, ainda era um completo noob.

Logo que as portas do elevador se abriram, o humano saltou para fora como se temesse por outro blecaute, sequer verificando se estava no andar correto. Baekhyun balançou a cabeça em negação por tal atitude imprudente, contudo, não era como se as ações impensadas de Chanyeol fossem novidade. Saiu do elevador com passos mais cautelosos que os do humano, e os cantos da boca se curvaram para baixo de desprazer quando entrou em seu campo de visão um vulto negro no final do corredor.

Baekhyun permaneceu parado onde estava, observando o demônio da cabeça aos pés com um olhar nada convidativo. Expandiu um pouco suas asas para mostrar uma aparência mais ameaçadora e poderosa para o adversário. Sendo aquele um principiante de fato, talvez Baekhyun tivesse a sorte de assustá-lo e impedir que Chanyeol sofresse mais trapaças. Esperou o humano entrar no estúdio e fechar a porta para, apenas então, abordar o demônio:

— Eu sou o anjo da guarda dele — Baekhyun anunciou de uma vez, torcendo para que o outro desistisse do seu trabalho infernal tão facilmente quanto Yixing o fizera.

O demônio assentiu enquanto tomava alguns passos para se aproximar do anjo. Seu rosto estava indiferente, como se a informação passada por Baekhyun não lhe significasse nada. As sobrancelhas grossas, o cabelo raspado rente à cabeça e o vestuário preto lhe davam um ar ainda mais apático e sério — mesmo assim, ele carregava aquele ar sedutor e irresistível que toda criatura infernal possuía.

O demônio levou uma mão ao bolso traseiro da calça social, e Baekhyun retesou sua postura para mostrar que estava atento, asas abrindo o máximo possível no corredor estreito. Qualquer ser são teria feito um sinal de paz ou coisa do tipo para evitar um possível conflito, mas o demônio simplesmente manteve o rosto frio enquanto virava a tela do celular para Baekhyun, sem emitir uma palavra sequer.

Baekhyun esticou um pouco o pescoço para a frente, olhos quase fechados ao tentar focar no texto exibido no display ao longe.

— Nome: Do Kyungsoo… Área: purgatório. Temporário: azar/Halloween de 2020. Humano: Park Chanyeol — leu em voz alta a carteirinha digital do demônio.

Secretamente, Baekhyun achava legal a maneira como o Inferno era adepto das novas tecnologias e sempre ficava de olho nas últimas tendências. Por exemplo, aquele demônio novato tinha um iPhone 12 (!) em mãos. Enquanto isso, Baekhyun perdera a identificação física de Chanyeol mais de 20 anos atrás. Anjos da guarda recebiam apenas um pedaço de papel com o nome do novo humano a ser protegido quando trocavam de clientes. O Senhor pregava o desapego material e tudo mais, mas Baekhyun bem que às vezes desejava uma Internet para se distrair.

— Você é um demônio do azar — concluiu, incomodado com aquele silêncio todo. Do Kyungsoo fez que sim com a cabeça, e Baekhyun teve de se segurar para não revirar os olhos para a mudez alheia. — Você sabe que é perda de tempo atormentar um humano com o anjo da guarda por perto, né?

O demônio da preguiça de antes era experiente e dera para trás assim que encontrou Baekhyun, mas o calouro à sua frente parecia não manjar muito do serviço. O anjo podia até lhe dar um desconto, já que esse tal de Kyungsoo costumava trabalhar no purgatório e seria o demônio do azar de seu humano excepcionamento hoje — como se a sorte de Chanyeol já não fosse ruim normalmente.

— Por que Chanyeol? — Baekhyun questionou só para ver se finalmente obrigaria o demônio a falar algo.

— Vários humanos estão com um demônio do azar hoje por ordens de Satã. Temos metas para bater — disse como se aquilo fosse explicação suficiente para suas intervenções exageradas na vida de Chanyeol. Sem nem mesmo esperar uma resposta, Kyungsoo atravessou a parede próxima à porta do estúdio de música.

Baekhyun deveria segui-lo para zelar por Chanyeol, porém o anjo ficou plantado ali no corredor. As pernas ignoravam os comandos do seu cérebro tamanha a fascinação que sentia após escutar tal voz sedosa. Era um timbre grave e rico, melodioso para seus ouvidos.

Balançou a cabeça algumas vezes para afastar os pensamentos impuros. Sentindo-se meio idiota, recolheu as asas contra suas costas e procurou por Chanyeol. Encontrou o pobre garoto passando um pano pelo teclado do computador, caneca de café tombada ao lado e líquido marrom entornado sobre a mesa de trabalho.

Baekhyun suspirou de cansaço. Pelo menos a peça do demônio não era algo realmente _mortal_ dessa vez.

Do Kyungsoo estava sentado no parapeito da janela, olhos bem abertos de entusiasmo ao movimento da rua andares abaixo dele. Não demonstrava nenhum interesse à irritação que provocara no humano — Baekhyun ficou minimamente feliz em perceber que sua falta de reação não se limitava a anjos. No entanto, a atenção fora do normal para algo tão trivial o deixou curioso, então arriscou uma conversa:

— Quando foi o último Halloween em que você desceu à Terra?

Baekhyun não esperava uma resposta, considerando o comportamento taciturno do demônio, portanto não escondeu seu espanto quando Kyungsoo se dignou a lançar um olhar em sua direção.

— Nunca desci — foi sucinto. — Mas sei como as coisas funcionam por livros, TV… — acrescentou logo em seguida, por receio do anjo julgá-lo um completo idiota e tentar usar sua suposta falta de conhecimento para vantagem própria. Mal sabia Kyungsoo que Baekhyun estava pasmo por saber que o outro assistia à televisão: _Aposto que eles devem ter até mesmo o Disney+ lá no Inferno…_

O demônio voltou o rosto para a janela. Uma prazerosa sensação elétrica faiscava sob sua pele ao receber a frustração que emanava, em ondas, do humano no cômodo. Aproveitando que o rival estava falante na medida do possível, Baekhyun preferiu incentivar a conversa até onde conseguisse:

— Pra que tantos demônios do azar nesse Dia das Bruxas? — Tentou parecer apenas uma dúvida ocasional, mas o anjo estava de olho em qualquer informação útil que lhe ajudasse no trabalho.

Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos de suspeita, sem saber ao certo o que podia revelar. Era muito mais fácil lidar com anjos no purgatório, uma vez que tinham de trabalhar em conjunto para selecionar o destino correto das almas. Mas aqui, no plano terreno, todos poderiam ser uma ameaça em potencial para atrapalhar seu ofício. Ao mesmo tempo, era difícil achar aquele anjo amedrontador quando ele estava com o rosto adoravelmente franzido de preocupação enquanto vigiava seu humano limpar a bagunça do café derramado.

Kyungsoo decidiu ceder um pouco:

— Qual é o seu nome?

Baekhyun tirou os olhos de Chanyeol para fitar o demônio, surpreso por ter sua pergunta rebatida por outro questionamento.

— Gabriel — respondeu com naturalidade, e quase rolou no chão de rir quando o demônio arregalou os olhos, perplexo. — Não, eu não sou o Gabriel, isso é uma piada! É óbvio que ele foi promovido depois de convidar Maria para ter o filho de Deus — gargalhou, se apoiando em uma cadeira próxima para não cair enquanto tremia com suas risadas.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos para a chacota, franzindo os lábios enquanto aguardava (não tão pacientemente) o anjo se recompor para respondê-lo de verdade. Ele estava prestes a voltar à janela, cansado do vexame, quando o anjo pediu desculpas, voz ainda entrecortada por risadinhas. Ai ai, esse demônio era muito ingênuo. Como que ele foi parar no departamento de Satã?

— Me chamo Byun Baekhyun — foi honesto dessa vez, com pena do outro. Mas Kyungsoo tinha aprendido a lição:

— Cadê a sua carteirinha? — Ergueu uma sobrancelha, cético.

Putz. A última identificação que Baekhyun tinha recebido de Deus era um pedaço de argila com inscrições em cuneiforme. Nem precisava dizer que ele perdera o objeto alguns milênios atrás, né?

— Anjos não mentem. — Baekhyun esquivou-se da suspeita com um sorriso que esperava aparentar pureza, inocência e essas coisas mais que as pessoas costumavam ligar ao Céu. Em troca, Kyungsoo simplesmente bufou. Baekhyun estava quase chegando à conclusão de que Kyungsoo não era intimidador como aparentava, sendo na verdade um velho rabugento com senso de humor inexistente. Pelo menos os olhos sinceros e rosto fofo compensavam o azedume.

Enquanto isso, Chanyeol já tinha lidado com a tragédia do café e agora finalmente estava focado em produzir suas faixas. Baekhyun sentia que ele passara de irritado para preocupado, o que era uma mudança razoável para o humano sem que ele tivesse intervindo diretamente em seu humor. Chanyeol também estava um pouco ansioso, notou. Deveria ser a expectativa da festa mais tarde.

Baekhyun se sentou numa cadeira giratória, olhos compenetrados em Kyungsoo para discernir se sua postura descontraída à janela era verdadeira ou se estava tramando novas armadilhas para Chanyeol. Nas horas seguintes se instaurou uma disputa que, honestamente, Baekhyun considerou estúpida e puro desperdício de tempo. Kyungsoo ameaçou quebrar uma das rodinhas da cadeira de Chanyeol; Baekhyun milagrosamente fez o humano levantar a tempo para não cair. Um pombo inconveniente entrou no estúdio pela janela aberta; Baekhyun espantou o pássaro enquanto Chanyeol se escondia debaixo da escrivaninha. Coisas assim.

Qualquer demônio com mais de um neurônio funcional já teria desistido da operação a essa altura. Mais uma vez: era inútil atormentar um humano com um anjo da guarda por perto. Baekhyun não entendia por que Kyungsoo estava tão empenhado em sua função, querendo mostrar serviço para o chefe. Talvez toda aquela tenacidade fosse um traço de sua personalidade, ou então ele era realmente um descabeçado. Até que, observando o ar rígido e certinho do demônio, Baekhyun suspeitava que ele era simplesmente um baita de um pau-mandado que seguia ordens sem questioná-las.

E então o computador de Chanyeol desligou sem mais nem menos.

— Puta que pariu — amaldiçoou, fechando as mãos em punhos ao largar o mouse.

Baekhyun viu um sorriso discreto, porém cheio de presunção, ser delineado nos lábios de Kyungsoo enquanto o demônio contava vantagem antes da hora. O anjo devolveu o gesto mostrando seus dentes branquíssimos, orgulhoso da própria sagacidade:

— Sinto em lhe informar, mas eu ativei o backup assim que entrei na sala. Rogar pela pane do computador é tãão clichê. — Lançou-lhe uma piscadela de provocação, e Kyungsoo cruzou os braços, uma careta substituindo a expressão anteriormente arrogante.

Ao retomar o foco no humano, Baekhyun se surpreendeu em senti-lo alegre, em vez de extremamente furioso com todas as complicações do seu dia. Chanyeol tinha o celular em mãos e os dedos se moviam rápido sobre a tela touch; os pés estavam apoiados despreocupadamente no tampo da mesa e a boca tinha se curvado em um sorrisinho. Baekhyun sabia bem com quem Chanyeol estava trocando mensagens — _Sehun_. Apenas o melhor amigo o deixava animado assim, quase que instantaneamente.

Ele soltou um suspiro resignado enquanto levantava da cadeira, esticando as longas pernas. Baekhyun e Kyungsoo assistiram com extrema atenção a cada ação do humano, vendo-o conferir se a carteira estava no bolso traseiro do jeans antes de sair do estúdio, passando a chave na fechadura. Demônio e anjo entreolharam-se antes de darem de ombros e seguirem Chanyeol na sua próxima empreitada.

As criaturas sobrenaturais andavam atrás do humano nas ruas, não se dando ao trabalho de desviar das outras pessoas que topavam em seu caminho. Elas sequer sabiam que tinham acabado de atravessar um anjo e um demônio, a aparência deles tremulando toda vez que eram transpassados por alguém.

— Você não me respondeu. — O anjo arriscou retornar à conversa de antes, já esquecida por Kyungsoo. O demônio franziu a testa e o fitou com olhos recheados dúvida. Baekhyun estava começando a achar cativante a maneira como o outro se expressava sem palavras. Melhor isso que dois Baekhyuns falando sem parar, ele tinha de admitir. — Por que tem tantos demônios por aí nesse Halloween? Você é, tipo, o segundo que encontro hoje.

Os seres maléficos já eram esperados por causa da data, mas o anjo tinha a impressão de que estavam mais organizados este ano. Nas celebrações de anos passados, ele se deparara com demônios apenas por coincidência enquanto zelava por Chanyeol. Era a primeira vez que Satã designava um funcionário infernal especificamente para o humano, e Baekhyun sabia que isso não acontecera por Chanyeol ser especial ou coisa do tipo. Ele era bem mediano; o Destino lhe dissera assim que aceitou o cargo de anjo da guarda que Chanyeol não afetaria a sociedade ou os planos de maneira significativa como políticos ou chaebols.

Agora que pensou nisso, Baekhyun passou a notar mais vultos negros à sua volta, espreitando os demais humanos que caminhavam pelas ruas. Os demônios não interagiam entre si, tão focados no trabalho quanto Kyungsoo.

— Vocês podem guardar os humanos o ano inteiro lá de cima, certo? — o demônio do azar perguntou retoricamente, e Baekhyun lutou para manter-se calado só para ouvir mais daquela voz sedosa. — Nós só podemos atormentar os vivos no Dia das Bruxas. Imagina a meta anual que você tem como anjo da guarda. Essa é nossa meta _diária_ , exclusiva para o Halloween. Não será fácil batê-la — refletiu com seus botões esta última parte. Baekhyun bem que desejava que Kyungsoo desistisse do trabalho, contudo, reconhecia que talvez uma companhia não lhe caísse mal.

— Mas por que se importar com isso agora? Não é como se Satã tivesse batido as metas nos outros anos.

— Sei lá. — Kyungsoo deu de ombros, e Baekhyun observou que seus gestos estavam ficando mais e mais expansivos. Que adorável. — Vai ver ele e Deus apostaram algo? — O demônio deu um palpite.

— Jogos de azar é pecado. — Baekhyun pontuou como se aquele simples fato fizesse o pitaco de Kyungsoo cair completamente por terra.

— Você acha que Deus realmente segue essas regras? — A descrença crítica de Kyungsoo deixou Baekhyun sem palavras.

Sim, ele questionava o próprio Senhor com certa frequência, mas, achava que tinha local de fala para isso, por ser anjo e acompanhar o Céu de perto. Ver um “estrangeiro” destilar críticas era mais… Cruel. Em tese, Kyungsoo deveria ser a personificação de tudo de ruim em existência. Baekhyun tinha de se esforçar para lembrar que ele era um demônio e, portanto, estavam em lados diametralmente opostos. Nossa, aqueles lábios em formato de coração e olhinhos cintilantes podiam enganá-lo bonito.

Baekhyun ainda estava perplexo e mudo pelo outro tê-lo retrucado tão venenosamente, pés vacilando um pouco próximo ao meio-fio. Um táxi passou ao lado em alta velocidade, o vento repentino subindo a camisola larga e branca do anjo quase até a cintura.

— Meu Satanás, você não usa cueca? — Kyungsoo levou as mãos aos olhos no mesmo instante para cobrir a visão e não ver nada impróprio, nervosismo evidente na forma como sua voz tremeu.

Baekhyun tombou a cabeça para o lado, confuso. A corrente de ar repentina tinha passado e sua vestimenta já estava descendo e caindo-lhe sobre o corpo como deveria ser. Diferente dos demônios, que andavam por aí todos estilosos de terno e gravata pretos, os funcionários do Céu apenas vestiam uma espécie de camisolão pálido. Você podia escolher o tom de branco (marfim, gelo, pérola etc) e o estilo das mangas (Baekhyun, por exemplo, optou por alcinhas porque amava deixar as clavículas expostas), mas era basicamente esse o uniforme dos anjos. Não tinham um Hugo Boss para desenhar o guarda-roupa celestial; parecia que ninguém fashion ia para o Céu, que engraçado.

— Por que eu usaria roupa de baixo? Não tem necessidade. — Baekhyun estava indiferente para o ataque de pudor de Kyungsoo. Estalou os dedos algumas vezes para chamar a atenção do demônio e fazê-lo abrir os olhos de novo.

— Mas… — Estalou a língua, frustrado como se tivesse que explicar algo extremamente óbvio. — Você não tem vergonha? — perguntou com um tom vermelho pintando-lhe as maçãs do rosto.

— Claro que não. Não há vergonha no Céu. — O anjo foi simplório. E ele estava correto. Adão e Eva só se importaram em esconder seus corpos nus dos olhos de Deus depois que provaram o fruto proibido. Baekhyun vestia a camisola mais por uma questão de segurança; não é favorável ter o corpo completamente exposto ao se envolver em algum confronto. Os anjos no purgatório deveriam se proteger ainda mais por trabalharem diretamente com demônios, daí a surpresa de Kyungsoo. Que meigo.

O demônio entreabriu a boca, prestes a dizer algo, quando finalmente percebeu uma coisa:

— Cadê Chanyeol?

Baekhyun escaneou os arredores com olhos nervosos, envergonhado pelo erro de principiante. Como assim ele perdera o humano?! Tudo culpa daquele demônio, por distraí-lo com conversas. O anjo apostava que foi intencional. Sentiu as ondas de alegria típicas de Chanyeol em um prédio na próxima esquina e seguiu até lá com Kyungsoo em seu encalço; as risadinhas do demônio muito mal abafadas atrás da mão.

Baekhyun atravessou a vitrine para encontrar um Chanyeol vestido de Coringa enquanto se amostrava para Sehun, que estava sentado em uma das poltronas próximas ao provador da loja. O colega tinha as pernas cruzadas de forma estranha quando considerava-se seu histórico de postura perfeita, com as costas retas feito uma régua. A boca de Baekhyun formou um “O” ao ser atordoado pelas ondas de excitação oriundas de Sehun, finalmente entendendo o que estava acontecendo ali.

— Ei! — Baekhyun guinchou ao mesmo tempo em que Kyungsoo dizia:

— Nem precisa, Jongin. Pode deixar que cuido disso.

Confuso diante da menção ao nome desconhecido, Baekhyun virou-se para Kyungsoo com um olhar interrogativo. Sua dúvida silenciosa foi respondida assim que notou mais alguém no recinto.

— Pegou um humano com anjo da guarda? Que difícil, Kyungsoo. — O demônio da luxúria apoiou um cotovelo sobre a arara de roupas, lábios curvados em um sorriso como se achasse graça de uma piada particular. Enquanto Kyungsoo vestia o uniforme infernal segundo cada instrução do manual, esse tal de Jongin tinha os botões do topo da camisa desabotoados para exibir mais da pele morena do pescoço. Além disso, a gravata era inexistente.

Baekhyun desviou o olhar para não cair na tentação. Tsc, era por isso que ele preferia trabalhar no Céu — era bem mais fácil se monitorar quando estava apenas entre seus entes celestiais. O anjo fingiu não notar a forma como o demônio da luxúria o secou antes de voltar-se para Kyungsoo:

— Vou indo então. Boa sorte, Soo. — Deu um tapinha nas costas de Kyungsoo e logo Jongin se esvaiu no ar, como se conhecesse bem a frieza do demônio do azar e soubesse que não se despediria direito dele.

— Soo? — Baekhyun repetiu o apelido com só uma pitadinha de escárnio. O suficiente para desconcertar o demônio, o suficiente para o anjo não ter pecado com o deboche.

— Nem pense em me chamar assim — Kyungsoo ameaçou, mas agora era claro para Baekhyun que ele só latia e não mordia.

Para o alívio do anjo, Sehun tinha se recomposto após a saída do demônio da luxúria e não apresentava mais nenhum sinal de desejo sexual. Agora os dois humanos discutiam sobre qual fantasia Sehun deveria usar na festa da firma. Chanyeol tinha decidido que iria de Coringa após a prova de roupas, e comentava algo sobre comprar maquiagem depois de decidirem o personagem do mais novo. Ambos reviravam os racks de roupas completamente perdidos, sem um norte de qual fantasia escolher para Sehun.

Baekhyun se sentou na poltrona onde antes estava Sehun, queixo apoiado nas mãos e olhos fixos em Chanyeol, de guarda. A postura confortável do anjo não passou despercebida pelo demônio:

— Vai demorar muito?

Baekhyun abriu um meio-sorriso:

— Eu já vi Sehun prender Chanyeol em uma Levi’s por mais de duas horas só para escolher o jeans que valorizava mais a bunda dele — contou. Pelo menos nessa época Baekhyun estava lá de cima, assistindo à vida do humano. Era muito mais fácil cuidar dele quando o via apenas pelo telão celestial, mas reconhecia que acompanhar Chanyeol de perto tinha suas vantagens. Como a oportunidade de conhecer um certo demônio do azar, por exemplo.

Kyungsoo se moveu daquele jeito quieto dele para sentar no chão, próximo à poltrona, de pernas cruzadas. É óbvio que Baekhyun não ficaria calado por muito tempo:

— Bateu sua meta? — perguntou por perguntar. Não tinha nenhuma intenção de atiçar o demônio, mas também não queria ficar em silêncio.

Kyungsoo soltou um suspiro tão profundo que parecia vir dos confins de sua alma — se os demônios tivessem uma, claro. Baekhyun chegou a se arrepender da sua pergunta. Sabia que estava dificultando o trabalho de Kyungsoo, mas veja bem: ele também devia cumprir seu ofício. E, de jeito nenhum, daria um dia infernal a Chanyeol, especialmente quando este estava tão animado. Baekhyun já previa os próximos acidentes do demônio do azar, preparando-se para proteger o humano de algum cabide perfurante que poderia render uma morte digna da franquia de filmes Premonição.

— Você sabe que não — murmurou para o anjo. Baekhyun pensou que a resposta de Kyungsoo terminara ali, mas o demônio continuou depois de um breve instante de reflexão: — Pensei que deixar o purgatório por um dia fosse ser divertido… Mas ser um demônio do azar é bem frustrante.

— Não fica assim — Baekhyun falou numa voz manhosa que usava apenas com gatinhos fofos, e fez bico em descontentamento com a confissão alheia. — Eu sou anjo da guarda há muuuito tempo. Não é culpa sua que você não vai bater a meta porque eu sou muito bom no que faço.

Kyungsoo soltou uma risada baixa de espanto antes que conseguisse reprimi-la. Que anjo mais cara de pau! Como alguém tão puro e angelical podia ter um discurso tão soberbo e não soar nem um pouco arrogante?

— Eu não estava me referindo aos obstáculos que você vem colocando pra mim, mas… Obrigado por mostrar que vocês, anjos, não são tão perfeitos quanto parecem. — Kyungsoo inspirou fundo para parar de rir, mas ainda achava extremamente engraçada a atitude do outro.

Baekhyun bufou e cruzou os braços, parecendo uma criança mimada mais do que nunca:

— Ninguém é perfeito, além de Deus — pronunciou o nome com certo afeto. — Além do mais, eu não disse nada de errado. Só fui honesto. Sinceridade não é pecado — argumentou.

Lá estava aquela palavra de novo. _Pecado_. Kyungsoo achava curioso que eles, demônios, não tinham nenhum guia de comportamento, diferentemente dos anjos. Anárquicos, eles podiam fazer o que desse na telha: havia demônios mais clementes e outros mais perturbadores. Ninguém era menos demoníaco por isso. Só existia uma regra, claro: Inferno acima de tudo, Satã acima de todos. Mas essa lei não limitava sua rotina da forma como observava acontecer com Baekhyun e os mandamentos.

Alheio às reflexões que passavam pela mente do demônio, o anjo da guarda estalou a língua. Kyungsoo estava de cabeça baixa, claramente perdido em pensamentos, e não lhe respondera mais nada. Parecia que Baekhyun teria de se preocupar constantemente em manter a conversa a todo vapor.

— Se não é por minha causa, então por que você não está curtindo ser um demônio do azar?

— O azar é meio inútil, não? É só ver Jongin, por exemplo. Ele atua no setor da luxúria há séculos, e parece ter uma função bem legal. Mal ou bem, ele deixa as pessoas animadas e provoca alguns acontecimentos _interessantes_. — Gesticulou na direção de Chanyeol e Sehun, que provavam chapéus de gosto duvidoso. — Os dois humanos bem que poderiam estar transando agora no provador graças a Jongin.

O rosto de Baekhyun ficou vermelho e quente no segundo seguinte, em reação à fala inesperada e indiscreta. _Lembre-se, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo é um demônio. É comum ele fazer comentários chulos_. Recitou isso feito um mantra enquanto abanava-se mentalmente para ver se o corpo voltaria à temperatura normal mais rápido.

— Você tá bem? — Kyungsoo perguntou, apreensivo pelo silêncio estranho de Baekhyun.

O anjo sentiu algo quente dentro de si ao ser alvo daquele par de olhos cheios de preocupação. Fingindo indiferença, Baekhyun passou uma mão pelos cabelos:

— Eu não acho o azar inútil… Tudo existe por uma razão. Eu poderia passar horas falando sobre o plano divino, mas acho que você não quer ouvir isso, né? — O anjo abriu um sorriso amarelo para Kyungsoo, que agradeceu internamente por lhe ter sido poupado o sermão. — Mas, tipo, eu acho demônios da gula bem desnecessários. O que você ganha incentivando uma pessoa a ficar comendo e comendo o dia todo? Isso não desencadeia nada interessante, se seguirmos seu argumento.

Kyungsoo achou minimamente curioso ver Baekhyun engajado em um debate de maneira mais séria. Era um curioso mais inusitado do que bizarro, e o demônio gostava disso.

— E o que o azar “desencadearia” de legal? — Desenhou aspas com os dedos ao repetir o termo usado por Baekhyun. O anjo lhe lançou um sorrisinho divertido:

— Nós nos conhecemos por azar, você não concorda?

Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio inferior, incerto de como reagir ao comentário. Não sabia se Baekhyun o estava testando ou pregando uma peça estilo “feitiço virando contra o feiticeiro”. Por sorte (e olha que ela _nunca_ o ajudava), o demônio não precisou respondê-lo porque uma exclamação entusiasmada de Chanyeol interrompeu a conversa:

— Cara, é essa a fantasia. Você tá um arraso. — O humano batia palmas, espalhafatoso como em tudo que fazia. Baekhyun e Kyungsoo se aproximaram dos colegas para conferir a roupa. Sehun dava uma volta em frente ao espelho, trajando um paletó preto, camisa social branca e óculos de grau falsos. Estava fantasiado de agente secreto.

— Peraí, a gente ficou mais de uma hora aqui para _isso_? — O demônio julgou abertamente a fantasia básica de Sehun. Baekhyun colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro, usando aquele tom paternalista de sabe-tudo:

— Olha, Kyungsoo… Eu só tô feliz que Chanyeol escolheu uma roupa mais simples dessa vez. Teve um ano que ele foi de Homem de Ferro. Você sabe quantos tombos eu tive que impedir para ele não ter uma concussão ou coisa pior? Foram muitos! — exaltou-se, e Kyungsoo gargalhou com a exasperação alheia, achando uma graça os olhos arregalados de Baekhyun. Não, o anjo da guarda definitivamente _não_ enrubesceu ao ouvir aquela risada encantadora.

Chanyeol e Sehun almoçaram juntos antes do mais velho voltar ao estúdio. Baekhyun soprou um pouco de otimismo em direção ao computador, e o humano comemorou ao ver a máquina funcionar normalmente, como se a pane de antes tivesse sido apenas um pesadelo distante. Chanyeol soltou uma exclamação alegre quando viu que o backup salvara tudo o que tinha feito mais cedo, e Baekhyun sentiu aquela satisfação de que nascera para ser anjo da guarda.

Assim que o humano ficou imerso nas suas tarefas musicais, Baekhyun se virou para Kyungsoo, na expectativa que o demônio armasse algo. Estranhamente, ele não tentou nenhuma artimanha, apesar do anjo da guarda ficar de prontidão para proteger Chanyeol de objetos cortantes ou mais acidentes com café escaldante. Kyungsoo continuava com seu jeito quietão que obrigava Baekhyun a puxar conversa a fim de preencher o silêncio entediante, mas o anjo vinha aprendendo algumas coisas sobre o demônio.

Ainda que preferisse ficar calado, Kyungsoo respondia bem a questionamentos diretos — seja por ser educado demais para ignorar uma pergunta franca, seja por estar se abrindo depois de algumas horas na companhia de Baekhyun. Por exemplo, o anjo conseguira libertar a língua e deixá-lo falando por mais de cinco minutos só sobre o purgatório.

— Pois é, os anjos lá vestem uma armadura que lembra muito as que usavam nas Cruzadas… — Ele agora explicava por que se surpreendeu com a (ausência de) vestimenta de Baekhyun.

— Faz sentido… Mas eles não cozinham debaixo daquele metal todo? Tipo, o purgatório é perto do Inferno, um pouco do calor deve chegar lá.

— Tem ar-condicionado lá, ué. — O demônio riu da simplicidade da pergunta de Baekhyun, e o anjo sentiu uma pontada de indignação pelo tom de desdém. — O aparelho só tá lá pelos anjos mesmo, porque a gente já tá acostumado com o calor. Que demônio não aguenta mais de 45ºC?

Baekhyun soltou uma risada de surpresa com o comentário. 45ºC, meu Deus. Ele sentia vontade de afastar a gola da camisola do pescoço e se abanar só de imaginar tal quentura. Nunca viajara até o Inferno — essa era uma jornada reservada apenas aos anjos do mais alto escalão e ao Senhor, e o mesmo se aplicava às visitas de demônios e Satã ao Céu. Mesmo assim, Baekhyun tinha uma imagem mental do lugar composta com base em alguns milênios de rumores sussurrados, porém era difícil distinguir o real do falso quanto se tratava da reputação do Inferno.

— Me conta um segredo sobre o Inferno que eu te conto um sobre o Céu — ofereceu a ideia com olhinhos brilhando de animação. Diante da careta muda de Kyungsoo, bateu os pés no chão feito um pirralho birrento. — Vamos lá! A gente não tem nada a perder. Não tô perguntando o ponto fraco de Satã ou algo do tipo, é só uma curiosidade boba mesmo.

O demônio prendeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes, rosto assumindo uma feição mais pensativa enquanto considerava seriamente a proposta do anjo. Baekhyun reprimiu um sorriso presunçoso, porque sabia que Kyungsoo já tinha topado sua sugestão e estava só fingindo não dar o braço a torcer rápido demais. Ele era tão fácil de ler, e o anjo achava isso _hilário_.

— Eu começo — Baekhyun interveio para manter o teatrinho do demônio e oferecer-lhe um incentivo para falar mais. — Deus às vezes se infiltra entre a população do Céu e expulsa quem é pego pecando.

O rosto do demônio congelou de choque com a informação. Kyungsoo quebrou a paralisação primeiro franzindo os lábios e, depois, inspirando fundo como se não soubesse nem por onde começar a falar.

— Isso… Isso soa muito cruel — disse enfim. Contrastando com o torpor do demônio, Baekhyun tratou a revelação com naturalidade:

— Ele anda numa vibe meio antigo testamento ultimamente. Deve melhorar de novo em alguns séculos — amenizou. — Mas me conta! Uma coisa sobre o Inferno que eu não sei. Eu já disse, agora é a sua vez. — Baekhyun quase gritou, não controlando o volume da voz. Kyungsoo achava curioso como o anjo da guarda era tão escandaloso quanto o humano que protegia. Hum, eles combinavam.

— Você me contou porque quis, eu não pedi nada. — O demônio pontuou, mas sabia que caíra na armadilha de Baekhyun. — Para um anjo, você é bem furtivo… — elogiou sem pensar, antes de ceder: — Todos os demônios são daltônicos. A gente vê tudo em tons de cinza, daí o uniforme preto.

O anjo soltou um “oh” de espanto, assentindo com veemência porque isso fazia _muito_ sentido. Que engraçado, nunca imaginaria isso em mil anos. Baekhyun tinha um olho no padre e outro na missa, conversando besteiras com demônio enquanto vigiava quaisquer sinais de que Kyungsoo azaria Chanyeol em um momento de distração. Contudo, nada de ruim aconteceu, e Baekhyun decidiu mencionar esse fato apenas quando Chanyeol tinha voltado ao apartamento e se arrumava, bem-humorado, para a festa à fantasia da firma.

— Por que você não fez mais nada com Chanyeol? — colocou na roda com certo receio, já pressentindo que Kyungsoo tentaria sujar a fantasia de Coringa ou armar algum outro desastre antes da comemoração de Halloween.

Para a surpresa de Baekhyun, o demônio virou para ele com uma feição atenciosa que não denunciava nenhuma segunda intenção.

— Eu… Eu realmente odiei esse trabalho. — Kyungsoo confessou num sussurro. — Prefiro destinar almas à perdição eterna a conseguir uma miséria de energia negativa por perturbar o dia dos outros — explicou, olhando para as próprias mãos com um interesse incomum enquanto evitava contato visual. — E por que você tá todo coach me incentivando? Isso só complica o seu trabalho — questionou com curiosidade autêntica.

O anjo não podia dizer que a pergunta o pegou despreparado porque ele já a esperava, mas… Baekhyun questionara a si mesmo sua necessidade de verificar o bem-estar de Kyungsoo, mas nem ele próprio chegou a uma conclusão. Como toda boa pessoa que falava mais do que a boca, o anjo da guarda era ótimo na arte da enrolação:

— Eu quero ajudar todo mundo porque eu sou um anjo angelical — fez piada para esquivar-se da declaração. Funcionou: Kyungsoo juntou-se à gargalhada barulhenta de Baekhyun com um riso mais discreto, que combinava com sua aparência e conduta. O anjo abriu, então, um sorriso que poderia até mesmo ser considerado malicioso: — Mas também porque sua carinha emburrada me deixa triste. — Baekhyun admitiu.

Kyungsoo ficou constrangido na hora, levando uma mão à nuca para coçar uma coceira inexistente, só para ter algo para se distrair. Convenientemente, Chanyeol tratou de perturbar o silêncio desconfortável que ameaçava se instaurar entre as criaturas sobrenaturais ao fechar a porta do apartamento com um estrondo, distraído demais com seu entusiasmo para se importar com o barulho.

O anjo e o demônio não trocaram nenhuma palavra mais, simplesmente seguindo o humano até a festa da firma. Chanyeol chegou em segurança ao seu destino, sem nenhuma grande eventualidade — exceto por bater com a cabeça no teto do Uber ao sair do carro, claro. Baekhyun lançou um olhar de soslaio para Kyungsoo em desconfiança, mas o demônio deu-lhe de ombros para mostrar que não fora responsável pela gafe. Pois é, Chanyeol _realmente_ não precisava de um demônio do azar para se ferir com bobeiras.

No salão de festas, o humano se comportou como a típica borboleta social que era, conversando com todos os colegas de trabalho como se fossem amigos de longa data. A música eletrônica ressoava pelo espaço amplo em um volume ensurdecedor, e Baekhyun podia sentir a vibração do baixo crepitando sob sua pele. Ficou surpreso ao avistar um Kyungsoo batendo os pés no ritmo da melodia tempestuosa. Os movimentos eram mínimos, quase como se ele o fizesse inconscientemente.

— Você dança? — o anjo perguntou burramente. Já ouvira boatos sobre as baladas do Inferno. Elas estavam por todo canto e funcionavam sem horário fixo (por que esperar a noite para festejar e pecar?), sendo uma espécie de antro para cometer todas as profanações possíveis, desde orgias a torturas.

— Não tem boate no Céu, né — o demônio comentou como se estivesse contando vantagem sobre Baekhyun. Sentindo-se desafiado, o anjo moveu os braços devagar e delicadamente demais para o ritmo acelerado do batidão. Não era sua culpa se no Céu dançava apenas guiado pelo som de corais, harpas e flautas.

Os corpos excitados da pista de dança atravessavam constantemente as asas de Baekhyun, disputando pelo espaço limitado. Ele não sentia nada com as intromissões de sua existência, mas era frustrante tremular em névoa toda vez que alguém o transpassava. O anjo estava prestes a sugerir que dançassem em algum canto menos movimentado do salão quando Kyungsoo levou uma mão ao bolso traseiro, focado demais na tela do celular para notar o incômodo de Baekhyun. Seu rosto de espanto deixou o anjo curioso:

— O que houve?

O demônio desgrudou a visão do iPhone para voltar-se para o anjo com uma feição mais satisfeita:

— Parece que vamos bater a meta de Halloween — explicou, mostrando-lhe a tela do celular. Tudo o que Baekhyun conseguia enxergar ali era um enigmático gráfico de barras, mas confiava no demônio. Kyungsoo continuou enquanto guardava o aparelho no bolso da calça social: — Falta só mais um pouquinho de frustração para os demônios de azar cumprirem a cota de Satã. — Ficou quieto depois de concluir isso. Os pés de Kyungsoo não se moviam mais com a exaltação contida de antes, indo quase no automático enquanto remoía a informação que recebera.

Baekhyun entendia bem o porquê ponderação toda:

— Vai lá — incentivou, dando um empurrão de leve no ombro do demônio. Kyungsoo lhe mirou um olhar mudo estilo “ _vai lá o quê?_ ”, e o anjo logo se justificou: — Eu te deixo ter esse gostinho de satisfação, vai lá atrapalhar o Chanyeol. Ele tá super animado, qualquer coisa agora vai incomodá-lo pra caramba, aí você bate a meta com esse ato.

Kyungsoo podia odiar ser um demônio do azar e alegar que a função era inútil, mas Baekhyun queria amolecê-lo o coração de alguma forma, nem que fosse com uma oferta de sensação de dever cumprido. O demônio avaliou a proposta, com os olhos estreitos visando Chanyeol no centro da pista de dança. Baekhyun pensou que ele fosse rejeitar a ideia, só que no instante seguinte um garçom derrubou uma taça de vinho na fantasia de Chanyeol.

O anjo da guarda tremeu as mãos nervosamente numa tentativa de reprimir o instinto de ajudar o humano de alguma forma. Aquela era uma sensação estranha, por mais que ele próprio tivesse racionalmente sugerido o mau agouro a Chanyeol.

Ligeiramente ébrio depois de algumas horas de festa, o álcool deixou Chanyeol meio irritadiço, e ele ameaçou uma discussão com o garçom estabanado. Felizmente, Sehun interveio a tempo antes que o amigo fizesse alguma besteira de que se arrependesse no dia seguinte. Ele pegou Chanyeol pelo pulso, direcionando-o até o banheiro masculino do salão de festas com certa dificuldade, já que o trêbado estava trocando as pernas.

Baekhyun crispou os lábios e franziu a testa, impressionado. Se antes havia alguma dúvida de que uma simples perturbação seria suficiente para Kyungsoo e os demais demônios do azar baterem a meta, agora tinha certeza que a frustração em ebulição de Chanyeol ultrapassou o objetivo até em grande margem.

Entretanto, a exasperação que sentia emanar do humano mudou repentinamente para confusão, seguida por alívio e euforia. Baekhyun franziu o cenho, virando-se para Kyungsoo para conferir se o demônio também pressentira a alteração brusca. Assentindo em confirmação, demônio e anjo passaram por corpos na pista de dança até alcançarem o banheiro do salão.

E o que encontraram lá foi, no mínimo, curioso.

Papéis-toalha umedecidos estavam esquecidos sobre a bancada de mármore da pia. Sehun tinha uma mão envolvendo o queixo alheio em meio ao beijo. Chanyeol, que antes parecia confuso com o que fazer com as mãos, agora as tinha repousadas sobre os ombros largos do amigo — _amigo_?

Baekhyun não se deu ao trabalho de reprimir uma risadinha de choque diante de tal cena. Os olhos divertidos pousaram sobre a figura gótica do demônio ao seu lado:

— O que você falou mesmo sobre o azar ser inútil, Soo?

O anjo da guarda esperava algum sinal mínimo de contentamento do demônio — nas últimas horas ele tinha até mesmo se acostumado com o estilo quieto e minimalista de Kyungsoo, quase usando uma lupa para desvendar as menores indicações de mudança de humor do demônio. Porém, o que recebeu de volta foi um sorriso amplo, que mostrava todos os dentes brancos de Kyungsoo. E aquilo era infinitas vezes melhor do que pescar migalhas para ler as expressões do demônio. Baekhyun sorriu de volta; o gesto de alegria tão natural e corriqueiro no seu caso.

Sem trocar nenhuma palavra — porque não era necessário —, anjo e demônio deram as costas para o casal, buscando dar-lhes um pouco de privacidade. Sim, haviam acompanhado Chanyeol o dia inteiro, mas mesmo criaturas sobrenaturais tinham seu momento de bom senso e sabiam dar espaço quando preciso. Na beirada da pista de dança, Kyungsoo vislumbrou a hora no seu smartwatch caríssimo e suspirou:

— Cinco pra meia-noite.

— Nossa hora tá chegando. — Baekhyun concluiu, e seu ânimo anterior sumiu e se desgastou num piscar de olhos, como o súbito estourar de uma bexiga de ar. Uma troca de olhares o deixou secretamente satisfeito por perceber que o demônio, também, apresentava alguns sinais de desapontamento por ter que deixar a Terra.

O anjo da guarda prosseguiu decididamente até uma varanda próxima, sem olhar para trás porque tinha certeza de que era seguido pelo demônio. Atravessou a porta de vidro, que estava trancada — ótimo, a entrada proibida afastava os humanos da sacada. Baekhyun apreciou por um rápido instante a paisagem noturna do mundo humano. Deu um breve adeus àquela visão por seus próprios olhos. Vê-la pelo telão celestial durante o resto do ano não era a mesma coisa — ali era mais intenso, mais colorido, mais _real_.

— Gostou do seu primeiro Dia das Bruxas? — perguntou, assistindo às ações de Kyungsoo pela visão periférica.

— Foi… — O demônio hesitou, sem saber definir o sentimento em palavras. — Uma surpresa agradável. Espero ser um demônio da avareza da próxima vez… Ficar na bolsa de valores deve ser bem legal — pensou em voz alta. Uma menção a uma “próxima vez” deixou Baekhyun interessado, olhos cintilando de ansiedade enquanto cedia para enfim encarar Kyungsoo abertamente.

— Você pretende descer… Quero dizer, _subir_ para a Terra em mais Halloweens? — A expectativa era evidente em sua voz, mas dane-se. Baekhyun tinha desistido há tempos de esconder seu bem-querer pelo demônio.

Kyungsoo fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Talvez eu até aceite ser demônio do azar de novo.

Baekhyun colocou as mãos no peito, mostrando um rosto emocionado que beirava o exagero. A verdade era que o excesso brincalhão era apenas uma forma sua de mascarar tudo o que não foi dito — em palavras — por Kyungsoo. O demônio estava disposto a fazer um trabalho que não gostou apenas para ver Baekhyun novamente. Uau.

— Talvez eu também dê uma passada no purgatório um dia desses… Sempre quis ver como funciona a triagem de almas. — O anjo sugeriu, sobrancelhas dançando na testa de maneira cômica.

— Por favor, vá com roupa íntima. — Diferente do piadista, Kyungsoo recomendou seriamente, e Baekhyun simplesmente riu da sua preocupação.

A gargalhada do anjo foi interrompida pelo badalar de algum relógio ao longe em Seul.

Meia-noite.

Mas essa com certeza não seria a última vez em que se encontrariam. Não adiantava apressar as coisas quando tinham todo o tempo do mundo — eram imortais, afinal. Baekhyun suspirou, resignado:

— Até a próxima, Do Kyungsoo.

— Até a próxima, Byun Baekhyun.

E as criaturas se dissiparam da Terra.


End file.
